


Not My Type

by MissJewelry373



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: And there are NO fics for this ship, Because despite what people say I like Billy, F/M, Kind of dark, Onesided, Tried my best to keep them in-character, dysfunctional, hopefully it’s not too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJewelry373/pseuds/MissJewelry373
Summary: A collection of Billy x Nancy oneshots. Some connected, some not. Some romantic, some not. Most of them are downers, but hey Billy’s a douche so what do you expect?





	1. A Little Birdy Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy finds herself in an unwanted predicament at the Halloween party after Steve leaves, and the most unlikely person is the one to save her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things.

Music pounded through his chest as he bobbed his head to Motley Crue, his cigarette bouncing between his lips.

He watched from his place in the foyer as they fought. Harrington and his precious little bird of a girlfriend. He smirked and took another sip of his drink. Anger spiked inside him when a random partier slammed into him, causing him to spill some of his beer, and he violently shoved them off and back into the crowd, the feeling having gone almost as soon as it came as he resumed bobbing his head to the music.

He would never admit it, but he lived for this sort of thing. Not the crowds or the shitty beer or the countless stranger’s houses he visited, but the music and the adrenaline. That rush of high that he felt whenever he was out enjoying himself, away from Max and his dad and stupid stepmother. Away from home. If there was a party, he was interested. And even hundreds of miles away from California, from his real home, Billy Hargrove wasn’t one to disappoint. He would show these country hicks what it really meant to party.

He mingled with the crowd for a bit, moving to the beat of the deafening music and relishing in the vibrations the speakers sent through his system before turning his attention once again to the scene of Harrington’s little lover’s quarrel. They were arguing about something, and he couldn’t help but turn the cigarette in his mouth upwards in a smile as he watched Steve follow his now punch-soaked girlfriend into the bathroom and come storming out of the house moments later.

He watched bemusedly as he waited for the girl to either emerge from the bathroom or Steve to come running back like the little spineless bitch he was and beg for forgiveness for whatever the hell he had done. But as it turned out, neither happened. Billy watched, waiting, but as the music changed and the party continued on, nothing happened. He began to lose interest and go back to getting wasted, but something caught his attention; one of the partiers, a big burly kid that he recognized from the football team, peeked inside the bathroom the girl - Nancy, if he remembered right - was in.

Billy watched, squinted his eyes. Body tensed as he waited to see what happened next. The kid drew back, looked around...and slowly entered the bathroom. Billy’s cigarette slowly pointed downwards in a scowl. He crushed the solo cup in his hand and tossed it aside, stalking past the countless partygoers. He finally reached the bathroom door, unsurprised that it was locked. Stepping back, Billy kicked once, twice as hard as he could before the lock broke through the wood and the door burst open.

The sound of the door slamming against the wall was drowned out by the music, but the jock whipped his head towards him nonetheless, his arms pinning Nancy to the opposite wall. Billy seized him by the collar and steered his head straight into the bathroom mirror, a few pieces falling into the sink as it cracked every which way. He watched as the kid slumped to the ground and fell backwards into the tub behind him, out cold.

Dusting himself off, Billy briefly took out his cigarette to spit down at him before turning his attention back to Nancy. She was slumped against the wall, eyelids slowly opening and closing as she struggled to stay conscious. She was clearly wasted. He scoffed to himself. What a good man Harrington was, leaving his little lamb to the wolves. A true stand-up guy.

 _Definitely marriage material_ , he thought sarcastically.

He bent down to her level, cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at him.

“Mmm...Sssteve...?” She mumbled, struggling to focus her eyes.

Billy smirked, tilting his head to the side in a chastising manner. “Not quite.”

He looked her over, assessing that aside from the drunkenness she wasn’t in too bad of shape, and hooked his arms underneath hers in an effort to get her to stand up.

“Alright, Princess, back on your feet,” he grunted as he dragged her to a standing position.

He let her go when he was confident enough that she could stand on her own, but those hopes were quickly dashed when she started heading towards the floor again and his arms shot out to catch her. He heaved her up, and she drunkenly cupped his face in her hands, looking at him but not quite catching his eyes, a sorrowful look on her face.

“Sssteve, I’m sssorry...” she slurred.

“Again; _not_ Steve,” he corrected, anger flaring inside him.

But before he could do or say anything more, she was closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. He froze, muscles tensing in shock. Not knowing what else to do, he waited until she drew away. She smiled sadly at him and stroked his cheek with her right thumb. Billy stared at her, unaware that his cigarette had fallen from his mouth and onto the ground below.

“III lllove youu,” she said, her voice a drunken whisper.

Billy swallowed thickly, a foreign feeling blooming in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, burying her face in his shoulder. He knew this girl was drunk off her rocker, but for some reason the affection she was giving him made him nervous as hell. He was already regretting his decision.

Blinking a few times to clear his head, he yanked her away from the wall and carried her out of the bathroom, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in his neck where her nose and lips brushed against his skin. Finding an empty bedroom, Billy sat her down and kneeled in front of her, pulling her knees together and placing them on the mattress so she could lay down.

Deciding she was safe enough, he turned to get back to the party, but Nancy’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Don’t go...” she whimpered, glassy eyes imploring him.

Billy stared down at her, not in the least bit interested in letting this broad ruin his plans of having a good time. If he wanted to babysit someone, he would’ve stayed home with Max.

“The hell I won’t,” he said calmly back, slowly pulling his arm away.

She made a pitiful sound of disapproval, but didn’t say any more, and Billy turned again to leave the room.

“You’rre not alll bad.”

He froze at the doorway, looking back at her with squinted eyes. “What’d you say?”

But she didn’t answer. She just laid there, rolling her head back and forth in her drunken stupor. Angered, Billy marched back over to her bedside and glared down at her, bracing his arms on either side of her head.

“What’d you say, Princess?” He sneered. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“You’re not allll _baad_ ,” she said again, barely intelligible. “Cuz y...you wouldn’t‘ve bothered to...ssave me if you werre...”

“Last time, Princess: _I’m. Not. Steve_.”

He continued to glare daggers at her, not liking one bit what he was hearing, but it made him wonder what she and Steve had been arguing about. She reached up to cup his face, but he seized her hand and forced it back down onto the bed. He squeezed, trying to make her uncomfortable, but she just stared up at him with glassy, ignorant eyes.

“You don’t know _shit_ about me.” He whispered menacingly.

She pouted, seemingly invincible to the hateful look he was giving her.

“N-nooo... _you_ don’t know shit... _Billy_...” she angrily grumbled, lifting her head to stare unsteadily into his eyes.

Patience reaching its peak, Billy aggressively tossed her hand away and stood to his full height, turning and finally stalking out of the room. He didn’t have time for this stupid bullshit. He had a party to get back to. He stepped back into the main room where the action was at, throwing himself into the crowd and grabbing the first beer he could down and the first bitch he could find.

He downed cup after cup of spiked punch, wowing the chief students of Hawkins High School with his amazing alcohol tolerance. He was just in the middle of wooing one of the cows that passed for popular girls when he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye breaking away from the crowd and heading towards the back of the house, where the bedrooms were. Towards Nancy.

Completely forgetting about the broad in front of him, he began to move forward, but he was too slow; the person re-emerged with Nancy in their arms, and he just barely recognized him as the Byers kid. Billy stared after the two, watching as Jonathan made his way through the crowd and carefully placed Nancy in the passenger seat and drove off.

He would have taken her home. He would have, but that was something good guys did. And Billy Hargrove was not a good guy. He was just a good-for-nothing piece-of-shit faggot that was never gonna amount to anything. A loser. A nobody. He had no future, wasn’t destined for great things. He was just a speck in the dust. And people like him never did anything worth a shit.

His fists clenched as he thought of his father’s words, thought of all the times he’d tried to impress him, to make him proud, to _make_ something of himself only to have him spit in his face and tell him it wasn’t good enough. That _he_ wasn’t good enough. Nothing was ever good enough.

So screw it. If he was really so terrible as his dad told him he was, why not play the part? At least that was one thing he couldn’t disappoint on.

_“You’re not all bad...”_

He scoffed. _Yeah, right._

Scowling, he turned to the kitchen counter and grabbed another drink.

Goddamn it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was a pretty bad move for Steve to just leave Nancy drunk at that party like that. I mean I understand that he was hurt, but didn’t they come together? Who was gonna take her home? Did he know Jonathan was there and just assume he would take care of things? Like what the heck.
> 
> Anyway, if Jonathan hadn’t stepped in IMMEDIATELY AFTER Steve had left I think Nancy would have been in trouble. And even though Billy’s definitely a straight-up a-hole I don’t think he’s a rapist. Just my thoughts.


	2. Am I Dreaming, Or Is That You, Wheeler?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Steve, Nancy is the one to stay with the kids at Will’s house. But of course, the Devil comes a-knocking in the form of one Billy Hargrove.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to xnumbervi for your lovely comment! It’s very encouraging to know I’m not alone in my Wheelgrove weirdness, lol :)

“Well, well. Look what we have here. No King Harrington to protect little Princess Wheeler?”

Nancy Wheeler slowly stepped out onto the porch of Will Byers’ home, her grip tight on her hunting rifle. She stepped out from beneath the shadows onto the first step of the porch, coming into the light just enough so he could see she was armed. Billy Hargrove’s eyebrows rose.

“Woah! So Princess doesn’t need a King. You’re packing now, huh? That’s actually kind of hot.”

“What do you _want_ , Billy?” She asked, voice firm.

He briefly took out his cigarette to blow a puff of smoke. “Simple enough; I came for my sister. She’s about...yay high, redhead...bit of a bitch?”

Nancy’s stance shifted but she remained silent, and Billy took note. “So you do know where she is.”

“...You should leave, Billy.” She said. “It’s dangerous out here.”

He grinned, coming closer. “Oh, is that a threat? Little Princess thinks she’s a Queen now, is that it? Well lemme tell ya something, toots, I’ve had a really shitty night, and I ain’t leaving without my sister.”

He came forward until Nancy had to stop him with the barrel of her gun, and even then, he didn’t stop walking until the cold metal hit his chest.

“ _Go_ , Billy.” She ordered, hoping the finality in her tone would be enough to make him leave.

Billy’s expression twitched, his gaze suddenly scrutinizing as he gauged her mettle.

“You gonna shoot me, Wheeler?” He asked, tone soft and uncaring.

Nancy only took a deep breath in response, setting her jaw as she held tight to the weapon. She didn’t understand this guy. It was almost as if he _wanted_ her to pull the trigger. What kind of psycho was he? A shuffle from behind her caught his attention, and his initial look of surprise eventually shifted into one of smugness, then anger.

“See? I told you she was here.”

Nancy looked back to see Max and the kids standing in plain view through the open doorway, and panic quickly set in. “Billy, no-“

Billy grabbed the barrel of her gun and shoved it aside, temporarily causing her to lose balance as he stormed into the house. She scrambled and followed after him, but he was already grabbing hold of Lucas’ shirt and shoving him against a bookcase. Dustin and the others screamed in panic, not knowing what to do, and Max looked desperately to her for help.

“What are you doing, DO something!” She yelled.

Adrenaline kicking in, Nancy took action. “Move!” She hefted her rifle and pointed it at Billy’s back.

Dustin and Mike scrambled to hide behind her while Max watched from the sidelines, and even though she had no intention of shooting Billy while Lucas was in harm’s way, she hoped the threat of death would be enough to stop him. Though with someone like Billy Hargrove, she wasn’t so sure.

“BILLY, STOP!”

Silence suddenly enveloped the room, and Billy turned his attention from Lucas to Nancy, then to the gun pointed in his direction.

“Really, Wheeler? You’re gonna _risk_ the life of this...” he paused to yank Lucas by the collar in front of him. “ _Innocent_ little do-gooder to get to me? That’s a bad baby-sitter award.”

“Let. Him. Go. And _leave_ ,” she said, words dripping with acid.

Billy shook his head, an unsettling mirth in his eyes. “No...see, Wheeler...that’s the difference between guys like me and pretty little birds like you. _I_ would’ve already pulled the trigger by now. _You_ wouldn’t-“

Their face-off was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the already-broken living room window, and before anyone could react, a demo-dog was racing towards them at record speed. Lucas wrenched himself free of Billy’s grip in the confusion, narrowly escaping the countless teeth of the demo-dog as it slammed straight into Billy, knocking him down and crushing him to the wall with the weight of its momentum.

Everything happened so fast after that, it was just a blur of screaming and adrenaline. Nancy hastily took aim with her hunting rifle and, Billy’s safety be damned, pulled the trigger. The kids screamed bloody murder and covered their ears, and Nancy pulled the trigger again, and again, and again. She unloaded on the creature, pulling the trigger twice even after she had ran out of ammo, and once the realization hit her that she had no bullets and the creature was still alive, she quickly flipped her rifle around and began to beat it with the butt of her gun. Max and Mike came out of their stupors and joined in, grabbing random objects and hitting the demo-dog as hard as they could.

They weren’t sure how it happened or even why, but Billy was able to push the thing off of him just enough to scramble out from underneath it, and Nancy was just barely able to register Mike yelling as he brought the bookcase down on top of the demo-dog. Silence followed afterward, everyone shaking and breathing heavily as they stared down at the now dead creature. Billy was the first one to come out of his stupor.

“What the HELL was that?!” He yelled, and when no one answered he seized Nancy by the arm and jerked her towards him. “Huh?! What the hell WAS that?!”

“Hey, don’t touch her!” Mike yelled, attempting to push him away from his sister.

He shoved Mike away as he kept his grip on Nancy. She shrugged. “I told you to go.”

Billy threw her arm away as though it burned him, and it was then that he finally began to notice the drawings. Will’s scribbles were everywhere - on the walls, the ceiling, the floor, overtop furniture - and Billy began to breath heavily as he became overwhelmed by what he was seeing. He looked to his sister.

“Come on. We’re _leaving_.”

He moved to grab hold of Max’s arm but she yanked it back before he could touch her. He made to grab her again, but she dodged and moved to join Nancy, Lucas, and the others. Billy turned, seething as he glared at the eldest Wheeler. He stomped over to where Max was hiding behind Nancy and shoved she and Lucas aside as he grabbed hold of his sister’s arm and dragged her away.

“Guys, get him!” Mike yelled.

He, Lucas, and Dustin jumped on him all at once, Dustin going for his legs while the other two grabbed hold of his arms. Billy fell to the ground and the three friends piled on top of him, attempting to keep him away from Max.

“Get _off_ me!”

They continued to try and keep him in place, but it was all in vain, and before they knew it, Billy was getting back up. They cried in alarm, knowing he would hurt Max once he got ahold of her, but their fears were quickly quelled when he jerked and suddenly stopped moving. Pausing in surprise, the kids looked up to see a needle stuck in the side of Billy’s neck, and a very mad Max standing above him. It was deathly quiet for what felt like an eternity, and Billy looked dazedly up at his sister.

“Max...?”

His gaze shifted to Nancy, who walked up with her gun in hand. She raised it above her head. “We warned you.”

She brought the butt of the rifle down on Billy’s head, and he slumped back to the floor, out cold.

“Well now what?” Dustin asked. “We can’t just leave him here!”

“Yes we can,” Max said, staring down at her brother with not an ounce of sympathy.

“It would be wrong if we did,” Nancy said, and Lucas immediately turned on her.

“ _What?_ Do you really think he wouldn’t leave us if the tables were reversed?!”

“Not for a second,” she said, slightly angry that he was challenging her. “But just because he’s a bad person doesn’t mean _we_ have to be...come on. Help me get him into the car.”

The kids helped her pick him up, each grabbing a limb while Nancy cradled his head, and they threw him in the back of Billy’s car before driving off to help save Hopper and the others.


	3. Plenty of Bitches In The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy catches wind of Nancy “The Slut” Wheeler’s reputation and attempts to woo her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things.

Nancy “the slut” Wheeler.

Billy bent his head down to light the cigarette between his lips, flipping his zippo closed and placing it back in his pocket.

No no no. Nancy the _slut_ Wheeler.

He leaned against the passenger door of his car, tossing the new phrase he had learned around in his head as he waited for Max to get out of school.

Nancy. The slut. Wheeler. Hmm. Who would’ve thought? Little miss goody-two-shoes with perfect 4.0 GPA who was too hot for anyone but goddamn Steve Harrington had been around the block. And a couple of times, too, if anything Tommy was telling him was true. But then again, Tommy was full of shit most of the time. He’d learned pretty quickly that his ‘amazing’ stories and ‘hilarious’ experiences he’d supposedly had over the years were anything but true, so he wouldn’t be surprised if his dirty gossip was either. 

Not that he cared, though. It didn’t really matter to him whether or not his friends were liars, they just stuck around to make him look good and feed off his growing popularity. He knew how it worked. Seen it a million times. They may have moved from California to Indiana, but that didn’t change anything. The guys were dumber and the girls were uglier, but still. Same shit, different venue.

The sound of the school bell ringing cut his musings short, and Billy looked up from the school’s parking lot just in time to see his classmates flooding out, Nancy Wheeler being among them.

He stared after her, watching as she walked, alone, across the parking lot. Her head was down as she held her books, clearly wanting to leave as fast as possible. Must have been her breakup with Harrington. Probably still awkward and heated between them. He inwardly smirked.

She walked past him and his car, and suddenly he was opening his mouth, Max all but forgotten. He couldn’t pass up the chance to mess with the Hawkins’ poster girl.

“Well if it isn’t the school’s queen bee. Nancy Wheeler.”

She stopped and turned to look at him, a confused and guarded look on her face.

“Or should I say Nancy ‘the slut’ Wheeler?”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, and resumed walking. Billy launched himself off of his car to follow lazily after her.

“So I hear you and Harrington broke up. Sucks for him, I bet.”

She kept her eyes locked on the parking lot in front of her, brows knitting in confusion. “What’s it to you? Shouldn’t you be happy that the ‘King of Hawkins High’ isn’t so high and mighty anymore?”

He smiled as he blew smoke. “Well maybe I’m more concerned about other things at the moment.”

She went quiet, unsure how to respond. “...Anyway, why would you want to be seen talking to the ‘slut’ Wheeler, anyway? Don’t you have a reputation to uphold or something?”

“Never said I believed it, Princess. And what better way to dispel a rumor than to go straight to the source, right?”

They slowed to a stop at the edge of the parking lot, and Nancy looked to the ground as she wrestled with her thoughts.

“So is it true?” He asked. “Is it true you banged Harrington?”

“It’s true that I made a _mistake_ ,” she ground out, sending him an impressive glare. “And I don’t know what you’re expecting to _get_ out of this, but I am _not_ going to apologize for not being perfect.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Nancy turned to look ahead at nothing in particular. “...Steve’s a good guy.”

“And he’s an _idiot_.” Billy said, tone sour. “I may not be the smartest guy in class, but even I know when someone’s made a dumb mistake. So what do you say, Wheeler? Wanna have a go?”

Nancy’s mouth fell open, expression slowly twisting into one of disgust. “Wha... _excuse_ me?”

“I’ll take you somewhere nice, go see a movie...by the end of the night, you’ll have forgotten all about Harrington. What do you say?”

She scoffed. “No _thanks_.”

She hopped up onto the curb of the sidewalk and began her trek home, and Billy stood there, shocked. Anger sparked inside him; _the hell did she think she was rejecting Billy goddamn Hargrove?_ He was better than Steve in every way. What the hell could Harrington have that he couldn’t?

Coming out of his stupor, Billy hopped onto the sidewalk and stalked after her, not ready to give up just yet.

“You know what, your reputation’s already _ruined_ anyway. So _why_ is it so hard to see yourself goin’ out with me?”

Nancy stopped and turned around just as he caught up with her, skirt twirling. “You want to know why, Billy Hargrove? Because you’re an ASSHOLE.” He blinked, taken aback by her words. “I mean, do you really think that I’d wanna go from Steve Harrington to... _you?!_ ”

He grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her close, his voice deathly low. “Don’t act like you’re better than me.”

“Why?” She challenged. “Because you know it’s true?”

“You don’t know _shit_ about me,” he said.

“I know you hate Steve,” she shot back. “I know you’d do anything to get ahead of him. And I know the only reason that you’re even talking to me right now is because you want a shot at getting some of his _leftovers_. Because nothing’s too good for Billy Hargrove, right?”

He shoved her arm away and took a step back, not liking where things were going. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to crumble under the pressure he put on her, not turn it around on him. Who the hell was this chick?

“I’ve seen your type, Billy Hargrove. You couldn’t hold a relationship even if you tried.”

“The hell I couldn’t!” he snapped, earning himself a know-it-all smirk. 

“Whatever you say, Billy.”

And with that, she turned around and left.

Billy watched her retreating figure, anger and self-loathing bubbling up inside him. He would prove her wrong. Prove his dad wrong. He would prove them all wrong. Nobody told him he couldn’t amount to anything. Nobody. Least of all Nancy know-it-all Wheeler.

The sound of Max calling his name from across the parking lot caught his attention, and Billy gradually shifted his focus from Nancy to his car where she was waiting. He stormed over to his car, pulling out the keys from his pocket.

How dare she think she was better than him. 

Well.

He would show her.

“Are you okay?” Max asked, wary of her brother’s hostile demeanor.

“ _Shut_  up and get inside,” he ordered, wrenching the driver’s side door open and starting his car.

He was going to prove to Nancy Wheeler just how much better he was than Steve goddamn Harrington. There would come a day when she looked up from the arm she had around her and saw his face, he didn’t give a shit how long it took.

And he couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she realized.


	4. She’s Not My Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy approaches Billy after school and tells him his sister is nice, leading to a conversation that leaves a lasting impression on them both.

Nancy Wheeler squinted under the midday sun as she sat on the curb of Hawkins High, raising a hand over her forehead for some shade.

She was waiting for Steve, but he was nowhere to be seen. She hoped he wasn’t still mad at her. Certainly he understood that she was drunk during their fight the night before, and therefore couldn’t take anything she had said to him to heart. Right? She lowered her hand into her lap, huffing with impatience. A good fifteen minutes later she wasn’t so sure.

She looked around.

Steve wasn’t here.

He wasn’t _coming_.

Flushing with humiliation, Nancy gathered her books and stood up to prepare for the trek home, pausing when someone coming her way caught her attention. The sun blotted out their figure, but she was almost certain that it was-

“Steve?”

A smug smirk greeted her, and it was then that she noticed the dark eyes and unruly hair.

“Not quite, Princess,” Billy said as he lazily walked up to her, and for a moment she became confused until she saw his car a few spaces away from where she’d been sitting.

“O- oh...I’m sorry. 

She didn’t get a response, just a sort of irritated scowl as he shifted direction away from her and towards his car.

She shouldn’t have opened her mouth - after all, there was really no point in trying to further the conversation - but Nancy found herself doing just that as she twirled around and called out to him.

“I noticed your sister’s been spending a lot of time with my brother and his friends.”

Billy halted, his back to her as he listened.

“She’s nice.” she finished a little lamely, giving a small smile. 

She wasn’t quite sure why she was trying to extend a hand of friendship to Billy Hargrove of all people, but she figured that maybe he wasn’t a complete asshole if he drove his little sister to school every day. But of course, this wouldn’t be the first time she had been very wrong.

Billy turned around and looked at her, tilting his head a bit as he squinted his eyes and slanted his jaw. Nancy almost regretted saying anything at all.

“She’s not my sister,” he said, and though his voice was soft, his tone left no room for argument.

 Nancy flinched, slightly shocked by his statement. “Well, if she’s not your sister, then what is she?”

He scoffed, stepping closer. “I’ll tell you what she is. She’s a piece of _shit_ , that’s what she is. 

“What did she ever do to you?” She asked defensively, anger sparking.

Unfortunately for her, this proved to spark Billy’s anger as well, and his was far more potent than hers. 

“None of your goddamn business, Wheeler. Now run on home to Harrington like a good little bitch and psychoanalyze _his_ life, why don’t you?” 

Nancy stared, mouth agape. Not only was she surprised that Billy Hargrove knew what the word psychoanalyze meant (let alone the fact that it was even in his vocabulary) but she was honestly confused as to why Max was such a sore subject. What could she have possibly done to deserve such poor treatment? And from her own brother?

“I don’t know what your _problem_ is, Billy Hargrove, but if you hate her so much then why are you waiting to take her home from school?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Nancy ‘the slut’ Wheeler?” He sneered.

She pursed her lips, trying to act as though the cruel title she had earned meant nothing. She sighed. “...You shouldn’t talk about your sister that way.”

“She’s _not_ my sister!” 

“Well whatever she is, you’re stuck with her! You know, you two are more alike than you think.” She shook her head and adjusted her hold on her books, turning as she grumbled, “Now I know where Max gets her _attitude_ from.” 

Billy’s eyes widened as he glared holes into the back of her skull, but she didn’t seem to mind in the least that he’d heard her. “What did you say, Wheeler?”

She paid him no mind and kept walking, causing Billy to forget all about waiting for Max and storm after the little priss who thought she was better than him.

“You know, you think you’re so smart, but you don’t know shit about _me_ , _or_ where I come from!”

Nancy continued walking, and when he didn’t get a response, he sped ahead of her and blocked her way to stop her from going any further. “You may think you’re better than me, Wheeler, with your ‘perfect’ little suburban life and ‘perfect’ little boyfriend, but let me tell you something: we don’t _all_ get to have what you have.” 

She stared at him, expression guarded and somber. “I never said I did, Billy.”

“Then don’t assume otherwise.” He bit out, gaze cutting into hers.

They stared at each other for a few moments, a sober silence between them, before Billy finally stepped aside to let her pass. She stood rooted in place, and when he saw that she wasn’t going to move, he lazily began walking back to his car. Anger boiled inside of Nancy, angry tears filling her eyes as she gripped her schoolbooks tightly. 

Unable to contain it, she whirled around and burst, “You think my life is perfect?! You think you’re so alone that no one could possibly understand you? You’re not _special_ , Billy! You haven’t gone through anything anybody else hasn’t! So stop acting like you have! You know, I thought it was strange how long it took my brother and his friends to win Max over and get her to hang out with them, but now I see where she gets it. She learned from the best.”

She twirled her skirt and stormed off towards her house, and Billy stared after her, shocked and offended at her outburst. How dare she compare him to Max. The hell did she get off telling him they were so similar? Why, he oughta-

“Hey, I’m ready to go!”

He turned and his thoughts were cut short at the sight of the very thing that irked him: Max. Suddenly fuming, Billy stormed over to where she stood by his car and violently yanked the door open.

“Get your goddamn shit in the car,” he snapped, putting murderous emphasis on every word.

Max’s mouth quickly shut and she hastily complied, tossing her skateboard and book bag into the bag seat and getting in beside him. She stared warily.

“Geez, what crawled up your ass? You’re really pissed today.”

“Yeah, well I-“ 

He stopped himself, Nancy’s words echoing in his head. He did not want to be compared to anyone. Least of all Max.

“...Never mind. Just put on your seatbelt.”

He put the car in gear and began to pull out of the parking lot, deliberately ignoring the weird look that his half-sister was giving him.

“...Are you okay?” She asked, eyes locked on him as he turned towards the road that would take them to their house.

Billy felt an angry rush of heat flood down his neck at her question, and he couldn’t stop himself as he sarcastically replied, “ _Yeah_ , Max. I’m _great_.”

She said no more, knowing what would happen if she did, and he continued to drive.

He flipped on the radio to fill the silence, while Nancy, no longer angrily walking home, thought of Billy Hargrove and countless ‘what-ifs’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another! This one’s kind of ‘eh’ for me, but hopefully someone out there likes it.
> 
> I feel like if Nancy ever decided to get involved in the whole Billy/Max dynamic, she would put Billy in his place. Like a lot. Constantly. And even though that wasn’t quite illustrated here it’s still what sparked the idea for this chapter.


	5. Plenty of Bitches In The Sea Pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy corners Nancy in the schoolyard and attempts for the umpteenth time to get her to go out with him. She refuses, but it’s more of a friendly routine than anything else.

The school bell rang as he blew out a puff of smoke, leaning against the cold, shaded brick of Hawkins High School. 

 

This wasn’t the first time he’d ditched out of class early, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last. He supposed it probably wasn’t very good for new-kid rep, at least not with the teachers, but screw ‘em. It beat sitting through another boring class of home ec. He waited patiently against the brick wall of the high school as he had been for about a month, knowing that a certain someone would be coming around the corner at any second.

 

“Well, well. If it isn’t perfect little Nancy Wheeler.”

 

The owner of the name he’d spoken didn’t even pause in their steps as they continued walking towards him. “And if it isn’t pig-headed little Billy Hargrove. Don’t we have better things to do than creep outside the school building?”

 

A few weeks ago, he would’ve been pissed that she’d spoken to him like that; however, as time passed and he was still hell-bent on pursuing her, he came to realize that he liked her fire, liked that spark. He thrived off of it, even. How puny little Steve Harrington was able to keep a girl like that for as long as he did, he’d never know. Girls like Nancy Wheeler needed a certain special way of handling.

 

She came to a stop in front of him and Billy smirked, giving her a leisurely once-over. “Come on, you know you love it.”

 

 _That_ earned him an eye roll, and he quickly launched off the wall to block her from walking past him.

 

“Come on, Wheeler, don’t be like that. You know I’m only joking.”

 

She gripped her schoolbooks and glared up at him, though a hint of a smile played at her lips. “Well, you’ve been ‘joking’ for over a month now. I think we can knock it off.”

 

Things had been this way for a while now, him trying his absolute hardest to get her to go out with him, and her rejecting him every chance she got. At first it had been discouraging, and for the briefest of moments he contemplated giving up, but now it was more of a friendly cat-and-mouse game than anything else. He wouldn’t have known what to call it had someone asked what it was that was going on between them, but he knew he definitely preferred it to where they were a month ago and, in some weird way, he knew it was progress.

 

Nancy moved to go past him, but he yet again sidestepped her, blocking her way.

 

“Okay, this is really starting to get annoying. Let me through.”

 

“Well maybe I will,” he said easily, lifting his eyebrows at her. “If you ask nicely.”

 

Her shoulders heaved as she took an angry breath, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love the evil squint she gave him (not that he wouldn’t have lied all the same, though). It was moments like these that he lived for at this school. Hell, in this entire shit-hole town. He just loved getting her riled up. Nancy could’ve shoved past him, and he would’ve let her, but she chose instead to play into his games. She would never admit it, but he knew she enjoyed these brief interactions just as much as he did.

 

“ _Fine_. Could you _please_ let me through?”

 

A chuckle escaped him, white teeth flashing as he watched her smile sweetly and bat her eyelashes for good measure.

 

“Very good, Nancy! I almost believe you really mean it...”

 

He stepped closer, causing her to back up a bit before her stubbornness held her in place, and stared down at her. They were only about six inches apart, and he could tell that he was making Nancy _very_ uncomfortable. But he gave her credit for trying her damndest not to let it show.

 

“You know, if you’d just go out with me, we wouldn’t have this problem.” He whispered cockily, surprised when he didn’t get a snarky reply.

 

He was actually surprised she was even letting him get as close as he was, but he sure as hell wasn’t gonna complain. Curious as to where his new boundaries were, he tilted his head and leaned closer, carefully watching her face as he looked for any sign he was going too far. Their lips were merely a breath apart, but then their noses brushed and it was enough to snap Nancy out of the daze she was apparently in.

 

She jerked away and shoved past him like a suffocating woman searching for air, and he turned around just in time to see her straightening herself. She adjusted her hold on her books and twirled around to face him, standing a few yards away in the evening sun while he remained in the shade.

 

“Nice try, Billy! But I’m not that easy!”

 

She started her trek home and Billy smiled like a madman, calling after her. “Laugh now, Nancy! But you _will_ be mine one way or another!”

 

She turned around, smiling and scrunching up her face as though humorously puzzled. “Exactly how long are you gonna keep this up, Billy Hargrove?” She yelled.

 

He threw his head back and grinned. “As long as it takes, Nancy Wheeler.”

 

She shook her head and resumed walking, and Billy made his way to his car, not caring in the least how weirded out Max was by his happy demeanor when he drove her home from school.

 

Like he said.

 

Progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short, but hopefully it’ll do until the next update. I hope Billy wasn’t too out of character. I tried to keep them both the same but also different, since their personalities and the way they look at things is supposed to evolve and change the more they hang around each other, if that makes sense. Either way, tell me what you think. I’m planning on doing a Pt III.
> 
> Also, if anyone has any ideas for these two, don’t hesitate to let me know! I may very well write a oneshot for it!


End file.
